


Hard Rain

by goodbyekillingharmony



Series: goodbyekillingharmony's writober fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Rain, Short & Sweet, Writober, shironaga, tsumangie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Tsumugi can't find any inspiration for her new cosplay, however Angie tries to help her out.Writober Day 2 - Rain





	Hard Rain

**Author's Note:**

> bruh.... I actually didnt abandon this wow... and this is honestly a sequel to the tsumangie fic I wrote like a year ago fuck but yeah lesbian rights babey v3 did tsumugi really dirty :(
> 
> I also didnt proof read this and I'm hella tired so :,))

"It sure is storming outside, huh…"

It almost became a routine at this point. The rain practically attempting to break the widow's of a certain dormitory in urban Japan. It seems like every other day mother nature intends to seemingly try to drown out any life that lingers, including the residents of a certain dorm room.

"Don't worry, Mugi! I'm sure it'll pass soon! Atua told me himself!"

"Hmmm… I dunno, Angie… It looks pretty heavy. Heavier than yesterday anyway. I don't think we're gonna go outside any time soon…"

"Yeah, you're probably right. At least I have time to paint, no? I'm sure Atua intended this day to be productive for me!"

"That's actually a great idea! I should finish up my costume as well."

Tsumugi Shirogane, also known as the Ultimate Cosplayer was, admittedly, a large procrastinator. She had passion for her work, of course, but with classes and her creative block, it was pretty hard for the cosplayer to actually finish a costume in one go, so this was new territory for her. 

After pondering for a bit, she got up from her bed and walked over to her partly done costume. It wasn't anything special yet, but Tsumugi, with a grand plan in mind, was going to turn it into something one of a kind! ...Hopefully.

She paced and paced around the mannequin, trying to find the exact inspiration she needed, but nothing was coming to her. She couldn't really concentrate due to the hard rain that was hitting their window at what, seemed to be, impossible speeds. She groaned in frustration, picking up her sketchbook that was sitting on her bed, aggressively turning to her current work-in-progress draft page and observing it closely, trying desperately to find that exact something she was looking for.

After a few moments, she sharply slammed the book closed, a loud frustrated groan following right after that.

"Eeeee- T-Tsumugi, are you alright?"

From halfway way across the room, Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist, practically yelped at hearing her roommate and partner basically break her sketchbook. She put down her paint brushes onto a small table next to her and she made her way over to Tsumugi's bed, a worried expression present on her face. 

She sat down on the bed behind the much taller girl and started hugging her from behind, practically squeezing the cosplayer.

"Mugi? What's wrong? Are you still blocked?"

"Yeah… Sorry for scaring you earlier, Angie, I didn't mean to, I was just… frustrated."

"I understand. Maybe I could help in some way?"

"Really? How so?"

Angie quickly released Tsumugi from her huge prison and quickly made her way back to the easel, a smile starting to appear on her face. She made sure Tsumugi had a good look at the painting, leaving Shirogane pretty much awestruck, but that was normal whenever the cosplayer took a really good look at her girlfriend's paintings.

"Angie… I still can't believe how talented you are. I mean, all the detail… And the colors! They just pop out at you! The amount of personality this has… If it was a person, it'd be the most interesting human alive, that's how great it is! ...I still can't believe how you get this inspired, it's honestly amazing how perfect you are, Angie!"

"Well, I wouldn't call it that amazing, and you shouldn't just credit me, Mugi! Thank Atua! Actually, Atua is how I mainly get my inspiration, especially today!"

"What's so special about today?"

"The rain, of course! The rain can have so many different meanings and interpretations that can be brought to life either on an easel or on fabric! This, of course, doesn't apply to just rain, but it's what got me inspired today!"

Tsumugi drew in a sharp breath and ran over to Angie, wrapping her in for a quick hug and then letting go, finally exhaling. She cupped her girlfriend's cheek and smiled at her fondly, small tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you, Angie. You're a life saver."

Angie's face was burning up as she looked up at her taller partner, her blue eyes emanated such sincere relief and that she couldn't resist not grabbing the collar of Tsumugi's blouse and pulling in her for a kiss, letting go a bit after that.

"No, Mugi, you're the life saver."

Tsumugi smiled brightly back at her girlfriend and made her way back to her bed where the neglected sketchbook was laying there on her pillow. She gently sat down, and with sketchbook in hand, leaned against the wall and started to just listen to the rain to find her inspiration. 

When she finally did find the perfect idea in her head, after listening to every single drop of rain hit their window, she quickly got to work on her new cosplay idea. After a few minutes, she finally had sketch done and when she had a proper good look at it, Shirogane actually liked it. It was everything she imagined it being. 

Feeling tears well up in her eyes again, she looked up to see Angie still hard at work, but after some time, noticed Tsumugi looking at her and so Yonaga turned around to properly face her partner, flashing her a small smile.

"I love you, Angie."

"I love you too, Mugi."

**Author's Note:**

> insta - @trubonny


End file.
